Episode 5697 (22nd February 2004)
Plot Maya unsuccessfully drops hints to Dev that his father thought her as marriage material. Dev later tells Eileen that he is not the marrying kind. Meanwhile, Maya finds out from Ciaran that Dev has been engaged at least twice before to Sunita and Geena. Dev comes back from work in Eccles to find Maya flirting with Ciaran in the Rovers. She is clearly very upset and gives him the cold shoulder back in the flat. Tracy tells Ciaran that she wants to make a go of it with her baby, even without Steve, and she's seen the light. Ciaran tells her that she should have done before she ruined Roy and Hayley's lives. Fred tells Ashley to go out for the afternoon, and Claire turns up to make up the hours from Friday. Fred thinks Imogen Stamford is trying to poach Claire. Ashley and Claire go out to buy shoes for Joshua while Fred serves up a meal for Penny. Fred invites Penny away for a week to a cottage in Yorkshire and she accepts. Ashley warns Fred to be careful, and tells him that he won't start a relationship with Claire, which Claire overhears. Roy and Hayley are clearly upset over losing Patience. Ken comes round to apologise and tell them that he will get them all their money back, but Patience belongs with her mother. Roy becomes angry and orders Ken out of the cafe flat, telling him that this is about more than just money. Roy and Hayley decide to fight for Patience. The Barlows all seem content with Patience being with Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Patience Cropper - Holly Bowyer, Amber Chadwick and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *This is one of three episodes in February 2004 where the role of Amy Barlow/Patience Cropper was portrayed by Amber Chadwick (alongside Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike). The other two episodes are 20th February and 23rd February. Chadwick would later return to the role full-time on 22nd March 2006. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy bonds with her baby, but Roy and Hayley are determined to expose the truth; Maya is upset by Dev's past; and Fred has romantic plans for Penny. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,550,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Fred Elliott: "See... this place wants seein' to - and quick." Ashley Peacock: "What happened to t'day o' rest?" Fred Elliott: "God didn't have Penny King coming to lunch and a beef wellington to cook - now you get on with it... Sharpish!" --- Eileen Grimshaw (walking past No.7): "Oh look! If it aint the mother of the year." Tracy Barlow: "If I want yer opinion love, I'll ask for it." Category:2004 episodes